erika_honeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Troublemakers Unite 2: Rise of the Terrifying Monsters/Transcript
Scene 1: Opening/1389 C.E.: The Monster War I (Shows Universal Pictures Logo) (Shows Erika Honey Productions Logo with "Celebrating 25 Years" text fading in underneath) (Shows black beackground) TEXT: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents TEXT: a ERIKA HONEY PRODUCTIONS film. Alex: My name is Alexander Ray Skandux, or "Alex" for short. I am also known as Green Falcon! (Show flashbacks from the previous film) Three years ago, I was a met by Russel who gave me half of the now retired Supremer's superpowers. and then I formed the greatest superhero team called "Troublemakers Unite!". This features... (Shows Ren forming rocks on his hands and punching the villains with it.) Alex: Ren Grudge, with the ability to use his gands for stone. (Shows Kai running around very fast to the villains driving the car pulling it.) Alex: Kai Sunax, with the ability to run very fast. (Shows Scott growing to the size of the skyscaper to defeat the Terrordactyl villain.) Alex: Scott Grimes, with the ability to grow big or small. (Shows Annie Sly beating up a villain.) Alex: Annie Sly, with the ability to be invisiable and flash. (Shows Sam putting his right hand to the hall of the villain's hideout causing to freeze the entire hide out) Alex: Sam Webster, with the ability to creagte ice from the left side and fire from the right side. (Shows R.J in a form of a Taruonosaurs Rex eating the villain.) Alex: R.J Ben, with the ability to turn into every animal and every object. (Show Hank Park strectching his arm to pick up the villain, and sends him flying to the prison with a throw.) Alex: Hank Park, with the ability to stretch around. (Shows Hannah unsing her shadow puppet to eat the villain and spit him out.) Alex: Hannah Lincolnshire, with the ability to create a shadow from her body (Shows a scene from the first film where Beast, drink the rainbow vomit created from Alex, causing him to turn into a big gorilla-like monster.) Alex: and our monster mascot, Beast. he was our hamster until our he drank the rainbow vomited from me and turned into that. (Shows Alex using his wings blow away the antagonists.) Alex: and as for me, I have the ability tu use super strength, fly, and use my wings to blow aeay the villains.) (Shows more flashback of the first film, Alex: After we mistakenly destroyed the Starr Dust Factory dead by Dia's father, we were evited from the city, until a the League of Antagonists shows up to start a massive massacre, but i don't mean that kid of massacre they were putting them hostage. we were met by Dia who formerly hated us, until she reformed (Shows Dia screeching at the villains) Alex: let's not forget our new recruit, Dia Starr, with the ability to make villains deaf by using her sonic voice. Alex: We were allowed back in the city, defeated the evil Disaster Dragon, and we saved the city. We became the known succeder of the city. (Fades to black.) unfourunatly, We were about to meet our buggest war yet, as it happen ‭719‬ Years ago. TEXT: Earth, 1389 C.E. The Monster War I (Shows a war happening, There is a wolf-like human (whose name is "Anbuis Timberwulf") with a group of many monsters, some are made of rocks, sticks, fire, water, corpses of dead people, etc. on the other side of field. This is a human wearing a battle outfit (whose name is "Chiken Von Miskito Donor Sincalrios XIV") with other humans wearing battle outfits.) Chiken: Tonight we rise! Anbuis: Tonight we kill! (All of the Minions charge at the gangs at one and starts attacking each other. Some are stabbing, punching, shooting, and more. After that, The monsters were defeated by the human.) Chiken: Time for, The banish thee to the dark cave of eternity. (The human use magic to close the seel the monsters inducing the mentor itself, Later, Chiken comes up to where the humans are watching.) Chiken: Guys, since the monsters are defeated. Where are now the habitats of this world. We call this land under the name "San Francisco Shanghai". (Camera zooms away from Chiken to show the defeated monsters. The scene timelapses to from the 14th century to the 22nd century, It shows many buildings getting built to Victorian houses the they build a statue of the hero who saved the city who died in 1445, then more Victorian buildings then turn into normal modern buildings, then skyscrapers then got built, and more buildings became metropolitan cites and then this is New San Frantokyo now.) TEXT: Present day (We see three teenagers coming to the spot where the monsters were sealed.) Teenager #1: Come on guys, this will be our spot. Teenager #2: Look there a hatch. Teenager #3: but dude, there a sign reading do not open. Teenager #2: Who cares. (The two teenager open the hatch revealing a black monster hand,) Teenager #1: What the heck is that? Anbuis: I have risen for revenge, Thank you for releaseing me. Teenager #1: Why you welcome black thing Anbuis: for this, Your reward is... death! Teenager #1: huh... (Anbuis uses his black smog to fossilze the teenagers, and the smog engulfs up the entire forest. The screen fades to black.) Scene 2: The Superior 10 TEXT: with conjunction with VLUSTINE COMICS INC. (Shows the film's logo) (Shows the sign for Superior 10.) Teacher: All rise for the Superior 10. More coming Soon!